


Grief is a Slow Moving Things

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Mag7 Summer Swagbag Challenge [11]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, One Shot, POV Female Character, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Adelaide Howe checks in on her patients, then makes her way home. She bumps into someone else needing her help along the way.
Relationships: Emma Cullen & Original Female Character(s), Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Mag7 Summer Swagbag Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789006
Kudos: 14
Collections: Mag7 Summer Swagbag Challenge





	Grief is a Slow Moving Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mag7 Summer Swagbag Character Prompt: write a fic or make an artwork focusing on one or more of the women in Rose Creek (canon characters or OCs).  
> Adelaide Howe is my OC for another medical professional in Rose Creek.

“Now you all behave for the doctor tomorrow,” Adelaide Howe said in a voice honed by years of unruly patients — farmers who maintained their bleeding leg would be fine in a few days of rest, insisting on getting her to check their cow first; their wives looming over their shoulders, faces tight with worry, knowing better — all sharp edges and implied threats.

“Yes, Doctor Howe,” Robicheaux called, lines of pain etched into his skin but he still flashed her a smile that would have weakened the knees of almost anyone else, gold tooth flashing in the lantern light.

“Keep an eye on your man, Rocks,” Adelaide told the occupant of the other bed, “He’s going to have all the wives in with you. if you aren’t careful.”

Robicheaux laughed, out of reflex habit more than genuine humor, the sound ringing false in her ears; but Rocks cracked an eye open from his faked sleep, and nodded. She knew they were accustomed to hiding their relationship, but she had sharper eyes than the men they so often must have fooled on the road. Rocks was always back in his bed by morning, but the sheets were cold when she checked on him, not warmed by the presence of a body throughout the night.

Ignoring Goodnight’s half formed protests, Adelaide turned to check on her final patient. Faraday was, thankfully, still fast asleep after waking up briefly that afternoon. What little she could see of his face was pale, but his eyes twitched beneath closed lens and his skin was cool. He was a fighter, that was for sure.

“I’ll see you boys tomorrow. The girl will come and get me if one you yells,” she called, knocking the door open with her hip and throwing a final worried glance over her shoulder. Rocks at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed at being caught climbing out of his bed the second her back was turned, and she bit back a smile as she left the makeshift clinic.

The night air was cool against her skin, and Adelaide tipped her face back to the silvery gaze of the full moon, breath fogging on the air. The town was still around her, still bearing the wounds of the battle, but it was healing like the rest of them.

“Hello, Mrs Cullen.”

Emma froze, half hidden in the shadows she was slinking back into, nerve leaving her temporarily. Adelaide could see her set her jaw out of the corner of her eye, and she was struck once again with the heavy weight Emma carried, even after Bogue was dead, she still picked it up every morning and set it on her own shoulders.

“It’s a nice night for a stroll,” Adelaide continued as Emma drew closer. She could see the red rimmed round the other woman’s eyes, nails bitten to the quick, and the slight stumble as she walked. Adelaide saw an exhausted woman, and one she hoped she could help.

“I can’t hide much from you, can I?” Emma asked, looping her arm through Adelaide’s out of habit, the pair beginning to walk down the street.

“I’ve been in this town for many years,” Adelaide said with a low chuckle. She remembered when Rose Creek was barely more than a ramshackled mining town. She’d seen some the men and women in this town grow from birth, and she’d seen more of them she would have wanted to buried. 

“You should get yourself home, Leon Murphy,” Adelaide called, seeing a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye and drawing to a stop, Emma peering curiously round her. Leon stopped, cheeks a brilliant red in the pale moonlight, and turned abruptly on one heel and darted off home.

“You’ve done so many good things for this town, Emma,” The pair continued to walk, Adelaide leading as Emma stumbled with increasing frequency, exhaustion weighing heavily on her, “But bringing that young Indian lad was one of the best. If you can get him to work on re-tilling the farm tomorrow, with his crowd of admirers it should be done in no time.”

Emma sighed, resting her head on Adelaide’s shoulder, not separating even as Adelaide reached out to unlock her door, and steered Emma inside with her. 

The fire was stoked, and took barely any effort to coax back into a roaring blaze, washing away the chill from her small house. Emma sat, straight-backed, at the small table, and Adelaide sat opposite her, pushing a mug into her hands.

“I should be happy,” Emma said into the growing silence, “I got justice for my husband. But I feel empty.”

“You haven’t managed to grieve yet. Everything else was too much, and now it’s over, you just sit in silence and feel like breaking, am I right?”

Emma nodded, sniffing and scrubbing at her eyes as she started to cry, great heaving sobs. Adelaide pulled her close, and let her cry, rocking her gently.

Some things couldn’t be pushed away, they had to be felt to allow healing to begin. And, as Emma cried herself to sleep, Adelaide hoped that the protectors of the town could heal as well as the town itself did. 


End file.
